


The Sea Cure

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, merfolk, mild drowning peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Life-long Fillorian sailor Eliot Waugh has an underwater encounter with a helpful--and horny--young merman.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	The Sea Cure

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober, Day #3

The Sea Cure 

Eliot Waugh, lifelong Fillorian sailor, knew the sea would claim him one day. 

It was a simply a fact he’d always known, as much as he knew that the oceans squalls changed the scent of the air and which movements of the ship caused the bunk in his quarters to squeak. And now, as the ship pitched and rolled and tossed him into the sea as from a giant’s careless toss and the waves closed over his head, Eliot accepted his fate. The din of the roaring waves above began to fade as he sank and his extremities relaxed, even as his lungs and brain demanded oxygen. As a kind of wavering darkness began to spread along the corners of his vision, something slim and gold-flecked fluttered nearby and pale arms--so pale they appeared a light orchid, slid around his shoulders and turned him. Bubbles rose up from the movement. 

A face swam into Eliot’s fading vision--dark eyes set deep into a boyish face, tawny hair framing it like a spreading cloud. A cream-colored, fine-boned hand touched Eliot’s face as the arms drew him closer and something pierced his trousers near the groin. Something cool and flexible formed over his cock as the thing that had ripped his breeches found his inner thigh and pierced it. 

_ Oh . . . _ Eliot thought to himself as he found he no longer needed to breathe. He glanced down to see that the lower half of the young man embracing him was that of a glittering koi fish, winking scales of gold, silver and white. The experienced sailor had heard tales of mer-people, of their beauty, and how some delighted in sharing pleasures with humans that crossed their paths. The merman smiled, long arms wrapped around Eliot’s shoulders, the pulsing, sucking sensation at his cock threatening to overwhelm him. Those intelligent, knowing dark eyes gazed into Eliot’s and then both he and the merman were moving through the water with powerful pumps of the creature’s beautiful tail. Eliot gave an internal groan and then he was clinging to the shimmering half-man as a climax ripped through his body. A white-blue field, like sun on a snow-filled meadow, seared across Eliot’s vision and his limbs jerked. 

_ So this is death . . .  _

But the reaper never touched him. He awoke on a beach, nude body glittering with sea salt scales. He sat up, gasping, as a tawny head broke the waves in the ocean’s near distance. 

“Wait!” Eliot called, and the glimmering tail flicked into the air once more before the merman vanished beneath the waves. A shimmering fish scale the size of a hand mirror washed to shore, sluicing around in the surf at Eliot’s feet. He picked it up with both hands and carried it with him throughout his rescue, his return to his homeland, and the rest of his sea-faring days, where his gaze always searched the water for a glimpse of a shimmering gold, ivory, and silver tail. 

THE END 


End file.
